nightshade_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Faenix
History The Order of the Faenix was created by Ren Davis at the coronation of Kelsey Cunningham in the Medieval Era. It existed until the end of the Steampunk Era. Charter ''Mission The Order of the Faenix strives to unite all people through a mutual appreciation for the bardic arts, including music, poetry, playwriting, and theatrical performance. Tenets #Actions shall be the only basis for judgement. Personal station, physical appearance, nor holy alignment shall be the reasoning for any bias. #Deities are not for mortals to judge as though they were mortal. #No order shall be unwillingly received or executed. #No order shall be willing received or executed without proper and honest understanding of the order and its consequences. #No order shall be given with the intent of delusion, coercion, or subversion of any being. #Always obey the laws and customs of your current location, except when such laws interfere with the aforementioned tenets. 'Organization''' The rank of Apprentice Bard shall be given by a Master Bard to any person who has been fully educated in the basic applications of their skills and is at least fifteen standard years of age. An Apprentice shall study advanced applications of their skills under a Journeyman Bard for a minimum of three years. An Apprentice may at any time during this period study under any Journeyman at any given time. An Apprentice may study under more than one Journeyman at any time and more than one Apprentice may study under a particular Journeyman at any time. The mark of the Apprentice Bard shall be a plain grey blue badge with a grey border. The rank of Journeyman Bard shall be given by a Master Bard to an Apprentice who has achieved a more advanced understanding of their skills. A Journeyman is to refine their knowledge through personal experience. Journeymen are also responsible for passing their knowledge on to any Apprentices that study under them. The mark of a Journeyman shall be a blue badge with a grey badge or sash with a blue border and the mark of their primary bardic skill (a musical instrument, a quill, or a theater mask) in blue. The rank of Master Bard shall be given by a council of all current Master Bards to a Journeyman Bard they deem worthy of such a title. A Master Bard is responsible for maintaining the tenets and well-being of the Order. The mark of a Master Bard shall be a blue badge or sash with a gold border and the mark of their primary baric skill in gold. A Master Bard may choose to replace the symbols traditionally related to their skill with an appropriate mark of their choosing. Customs *Sashes are typically reserved for special occasions, although most Master Bards usually always wear their sash. *No part of this charter says anything about the members of the Order having to be magical. *Ren Davis wears a the sash of a Master Bard. His symbol is a harp with butterfly wings and a crown. *A faenix feather is woven into every Master Bard’s sash. It can be used by any Master to summon every other Master to them, although it is unwritten law that anyone who isn’t Ren is forbidden from using this power except in dire emergencies (and even then should think twice about doing it).